The Only One For Me
by DiamondDreams789FIFi
Summary: When Itachi dies, Sasuke is distraught. Can Sakura truly save Sasuke from all the depression he is in, or will he suicide before she has a chance to help him? Sasuke realises that he should treasure the people most precious to him and the unbelievable truth: He loves Sakura... [You may find the chapters start off short but I'm getting there! The new chapters are getting longer xD]
1. Prologue

**The Only One For Me**

**Hey there peoples, This Fanfiction is a SasuSaku Fanfiction-Again. I know right? But anyway, I decided to include Itachi in the prologue cause he's a great ninja and we all know it. Well, anyways, on with the prologue…**

Prologue

Itachi lay on the battlefield in a pool of blood. He had a blade through his heart but he was still the victor of the death match, which he fought with Uchiha Madara. Madara was finally sealed with the Sword of Totsuka with Itachi's sharingan, but there was a price in using the Susano'o. Itachi knew he was dying; yet he had no regrets. Everything he did with his life served a purpose. The only thing he would regret was not being able to see Sasuke grow up into a man and have a family of his own, but other than that, Itachi was satisfied. He did everything he could for Sasuke's future.

Itachi felt the last ounce of his chakra slowly fade away. _This must be the end_, he thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

"Itachi!" He heard someone scream in the distance. Sasuke. It was Sasuke. _Thank goodness Sasuke's all right, _he thought.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his voice. "You can't die! Let's go back to the Uchiha Compound together. Itachi!"

Itachi struggled to opened his eyes a little bit. His younger brother along with Sakura and Naruto were running towards him. Apart from a few cuts here and there, Sasuke was fine.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" he whispered before his eyelids became too heavy.

With that, the darkness overtook him.

**Well, there ya go. The Prologue is finished. It won't be long before I update again. Ja na… for now**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all those people who took the time to review. I really appreciate it a lot. I'm trying to update every week, but I have lots of assignments coming up, so I don't know if I can. Anyways, on with the story **

"Itachi-ni san…" Sasuke sobbed. He was kneeling beside Itachi's dead body, staring blankly at his hands. His wide eyes were blazing with sadness.

"I am weak!" He said. "I couldn't even save my brother."

Sakura gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi-san defeated Madara. He did it so that we could all have a future. He did it for you, so that you could have a future. Think about it Sasuke-kun. Would Itachi-san want you to grief over him?"

"Sakura…"

"Look Teme. Just drop it already. Itachi's dead." Naruto blurted.

Sasuke glared at him with his red sharingan activated. "What do you know?

I just sat here and let him die! I could have at least spent some more time with him, instead of just training futilely. In the end, I was nothing but a nuisance."

Sakura put her arms around him. "I think Itachi truly loved you Sasuke-kun. He fought Madara so that you wouldn't have to."

" Yeah. I will get stronger and surpass Itachi. I want to make him proud of me."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke

"I'm proud of you Sasuke-kun."

**I'm just gonna do short chapters for this Fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it. And again, please leave a review.**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd like to hear your opinions. Reviews are treasured and loved **

**Till then :)**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay people. Thanks for waiting. Here is the next chapter you've all been looking forward too.**

*Recap of last chapter

Sakura put her arms around him. "I think Itachi truly loved you Sasuke-kun. He fought Madara so that you wouldn't have to."

" Yeah. I will get stronger and surpass Itachi. I want to make him proud of me."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke

"I'm proud of you Sasuke-kun."

Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun…Let's go home. Let's go back to Konoha."

"…Yeah. I want to go back too Sakura."

A huge grin burst from Sakura's face. Sasuke couldn't help but crack a smile too, as Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura to tell Naruto that Sakura was his and his only.

Sakura put a hand up to Sasuke's face and gently touched his cheek, which was still wet from the tears. She wrapped her arms around her neck and they came face to face. Sasuke pulled her closer as they both closed their eyes and their lips met.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

"…"

"I don't expect you to say anything. I know it'll take time Sasuke-kun, but I have the patience to wait."

"…Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I may love you too…"

**Didn't you just love that short chapter? I know right? Uchiha Sasuke is actually showing romantic emotions! As always I love reviews. Please review. Even a few words will make me feel like I'm soaring above the clouds.**

**Next chapter will be out soon **

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Finally did chapter 3. I did chapter 4 too. If you give me a review, I'll update ;) **

Recap of last chapter:

"…Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I may love you too…"

(From Sasuke's point of view)

They say home is where the heart is. I was finally going back home, back to Konoha. I shall revive the Uchiha Clan once again and I shall improve my ninjutsu and keep getting stronger. Together with my teammates and my friends.

(From Sakura's point of view)

I smiled to myself as I saw Sasuke lost deep in thought. I was just so happy that we were finally going home together. We did it! Sasuke-kun is coming home.

**Yeah, yea, I know it is short. The next chapter is up though, so read on!**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4… Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 4

(From Sakura's point of view)

*Time Skip

I glanced briefly at Naruto and Sasuke as we walked towards the metal gates of Konoha.

"It's the traitor!" Someone shouted.

"They really brought him back!" Another person exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!"

I stopped abruptly, which made Naruto give me his confused look. Sasuke just raised a brow and sighed. Suddenly I felt a wave of chakra as four Anbu surrounded us.

"We shall now take the traitor into custody." The first Anbu said, which turned out to be Neji, said.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as he stood his ground. "I went to all the trouble to bring him back and you're telling me to let him go again? No way in hell."

"Naruto. You're so troublesome. Just let us have the Uchiha and go already. What a drag." Shikamaru said.

I looked from one person to another as Sasuke just stared at the ground beneath him. "What are you exact orders?" I asked suspiciously, giving them each a glare as to say '_don't mess with me_!'

All of them flinched. They did not want to see the cherry blossom get angry.

"We were just ordered to take the traitor into custody," Neji said calmy, spacing out each word, "and you're in the way of us completing our job."

I had a mental debate with myself.

It's not like Sasuke would be kept in prison forever

_How are you supposed to know? He is a S-ranked Criminal_

But I'm sure Tsunade Shishou won't give such a harsh punishment, besides he did kill Orochimaru for us

_Well, you never know, the world if unfair_

But what would I be able to do against Neji, Shikamaru and the other two anbu?

_Exactly. It's not like they're going to torture him_

Fine. Just this once.

"Naruto." I gave him a look to say I've decided what to do.

"Sasuke, go with them. We shall come and see you soon, okay?"

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested

"Shut up." I warned.

He got the message and Sasuke nodded. We watched as he got dragged away.

"I hope Sasuke-teme will be okay…" Naruto said worriedly.

"He'll be fine Naruto. Have more faith in our teammate okay?" I answered quietly, although deep inside, I really didn't know if I had made the right decision.

**Okay people! That's chapter 4 done for you. I promise to update soon. Please, please, please review. Onegai!**

**Other than that, see ya next time :D**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yea, I'm so sorry for not updating mina… but here it is: Chapter 5!**

Sasuke didn't like being restricted. Even though he told he Anbu's that he wouldn't escape, they still bound him and dragged him off. It's not like he was going to escape again and seriously to be honest, it's not like Neji and the others wouldn't stand a chance against him anyways…

He was brought to the hokage's office, which didn't change at all, or so Sasuke thought. The 4 anbu's forced him to his knees, which he didn't comply with well but reasoning within himself, he knew that for Sakura, he had to just endure all these foolish things.

"So I see you're back huh Uchiha?" Tsunade snorted.

"Hn"

"Still so cocky as always I see."

_(Sasuke was going to 'hn' again here but he didn't want to cause any more trouble for Sakura, so he kept his mouth shut)_

Seeing Sasuke wasn't going to retort back, the hokage continued, "Well, let me ask you something Uchiha… and depending on the answer, you will probably be sentenced to death.

Now Sasuke wasn't a person that cared about the threats others say to him. The reason for this was because Sasuke was not afraid of anything. But now... it seemed that there was something the great Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke was afraid of. _(Yes, you guessed it xD It was that he wouldn't be able to rebuild his clan or well, that's the way Sasuke likes to put it, but we all know what he's actually afraid of is losing Sakura) _Sasuke never met a girl as nice and caring as Sakura and even though he didn't show it much, he had feelings towards her and he was probably going to ask her to be his wife one day. _(I know you all can't wait... xD Me too but let's just forget that for now…) _

Sasuke couldn't risk getting himself killed before then. He raised an eyebrow anticipating the question.

_(dun dun dun…xD)_

"Do you love Sakura?"

Sasuke was taken back at the randomness and obviousness of the question. Of course he did love… wait… what? What did he just say? Surely he could not love… Or maybe he could…

"So.. yes or no? Don't keep me waiting Uchiha!" Tsunade bellowed while everyone's hands went to cover their ears.

"Ye-s" Sasuke stumbled, "I care for Sakura a lot…" A little blush creeped onto his face _(ehehe xD) _but it quickly backed off.

"Oh do you now? Well, that explains the sudden change in you." Tsunade said, clearly amused.

"Hn" Sasuke who just came to his senses, said.

"Well… You do realize you are a _S_-ranked criminal and I can't just let you off your punishment."

"Hn"

"Well… you're dismissed for now. Neji, take him to the prisons and tomorrow we will announce your punishment. Now get the hell out of my office!"

…

*In Sakura's room

"Ne Sakura-chan… what do you think is going to happen to Sasuke-teme?"

"I don't know Naruto.. I really don't... but I don't think Tsunade-shishou will go that far as to kill him."

"Wanna go check on him?" Naruto asked grinning sheepishly.

Sakura's eyes lit up and looked Naruto in the eye evilly.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Don't give me that stare.. You're scary!"

Wrong thing to say Naruto… There were a few crashes here and there until everything settled down again.

After a while, Sakura smiled and asked…"Hey Naruto! So what were you saying about seeing Sasuke?

Naruto, still rubbing his head, said, "Ouch... Sakura-chan_(Sakura glared at Naruto ready to punch him again)_ Okay, okay…well, I have a clone in Baa-chan's office all the time_(it's the frog wallet) _so I pretty much know all the decisions Baa-chan makes. Ehehe."

"Wow! Naruto.. I never thought you'd do anything smart, but okay! So where is Sasuke?"

"Prison."

"Okay, then let's go" Sakura said, walking out of the room.

"Wait Sakura-chan! I'm coming!"

And so the two walked to the prisons while planning out their prank to get in…

**Yea, that would be the end of the chapter guys ^^**

**I know my writing style changed a bit but thanks for reading! And please leave a review if you could. :D**

**DiamondDreams789FIFi**


End file.
